In the Eyes of My Maker
by Adrienne D
Summary: *Majorly AU* Lives are forever altered with the coming of a string of horrorifying truths. It's always difficult to see yourself through someone else's view... **Updated! And about time...**
1. Beginning of the End

Hey everyone. Before you get to the story, I have a pretty long note to you, the readers… I'm finally getting back to writing. I know I've been out for a while, and I'm sorry. '^^' However, I do have free time now with marching season over (although with Winterguard, I can't be sure exactly how much..), and I plan to use it wisely. Anywho… I've rewritten the parts I already wrote and combined it all into one chunk so I hope you enjoy it. This was an original idea (really… I haven't seen anything like it, so please don't use it for your own purposes before consulting with me. '^^' I'd have to get ugly if you did…), and I take _some_ pride in it. Actually, I was amazed at the amount of positive feedback I received. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to go forward with this idea, and also… much love and appreciation to those who helped me get back to normal. (^.~ You know who you all are… I'll love y'all forever!) Another thing, I was scared to continue this story after hearing about the movie A.I. I'd just like to let everyone know that this idea has _nothing_ to do with that movie. Everything here was thought up in my own head. '^^' Which could be a good or bad thing.. 

Special thanks to Lady Starlight. I really appreciate your help with a title. As you can see, I found one. ^-^ Arigatou.

****

Warnings: There are slight references to shoujo ai, otherwise known as girl/girl relationships of the… loving kind or _yuri_. Don't worry, there's nothing graphic. Just be on the look out for a different pairing, and even if you don't like yuri, don't let that stop you from enjoying the bulk of the story because I assure you, the yuri is simply there for flavor (and my own little way of supporting one of my best friends). 

One more thing: I changed the setting for the story… You'll probably be able to figure it out, though. '^^' Okay.. I'll shut up now and let you read.

Darkness: it enveloped him like a velvet and fluid blanket, reaching deep into the smallest crevices of his mind and choking out the last shreds of light. But it wasn't so cold and unfeeling as it appeared for it gave of warmth that calmed any fears, cradling its quarry in the comfort of peaceful silence. Well, it possibly would have been comforting had young Jim Hawking not experienced its grasp every night of his ten years of life. Now it was like a void, empty of all feeling and leaving him blind to any and everything around him. He wished to have a dream, but, like every night, he knew that wish would never come true.

Still, he was reluctant to leave as strong yet gentle hands shook him back into the conscious, colorful, and bright world.

A yawn escaped him as he sat up, white sheets falling from his shoulders to pool around his legs and exposing his small body to the cool, nippy air. ~I should've fixed the heater when I had the chance…~ Hugging himself, he leapt from the bed, instantly freezing his bare feet. Another yawn was released, and he allowed his eyes to slowly open and take in the morning and a grinning Gene Starwind standing before him.

"It looks like sleeping beauty is up!" He chuckled at his smaller partner's annoyed mumbling and absently scratched behind his head.

Blinking sleepily, Jim looked about. The sun sent rays of light through the window and across the floor in long splashes of yellow. "What time is it, Aniki?" It had to be late. Hoping he hadn't slept too much, he ran his fingers through the tangled mess of his hair in an attempt to tame the wild strands. ~It must be late. Even _Gene_ is up.~

"Aa, Mel's got breakfast on the table, but I'd hurry 'cause Aisha just woke up. You know how she eats," Gene grinned at his sleepy partner, "How late did you stay up last night, anyway?"

"What?" Jim blinked a couple times, trying to remember, "I dunno. Maybe twelve; maybe one…" The young blonde trailed off as he noticed Aisha walking, or rather bouncing, towards the kitchen. In a flash, Jim was off to save what little food he could from Aisha's wrath.

"Huh, oh well."

And Gene disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mreow! That was gooooood! Thanks, Mel!" Aisha, patting her stomach, leaned back into her chair and let out a content sigh.

Melfina smiled, "You're welcome, Aisha," She suddenly turned to Jim, "Aren't you going to eat?"

The boy lifted his head up off the table, "Huh?" Eyeing the stack of pancakes smothered in syrup, he, for some reason, suddenly lost his appetite, "Oh, they look good and all, Mel, but I'm not very hungry right now."

Melfina looked like she was about to respond, but fell silent as Jim wordlessly stood from the table and walked to the living room.

"What's up with him…?" Aisha turned confused, blue eyes to who only shook her head. Pouting slightly, she turned to Melfina, hopeful for an answer.

"I don't know. What do you think, Gene?"

The aforementioned outlaw looked up from inhaling his pancakes, "Eh? What are you talking about?" Obviously he had been too involved in his food to notice the happenings that had occurred almost in front of his face.

Aisha sweatdropped while Melfina looked worried, "Oh…" Was all the slight girl could say.

Jim sighed again, an act that was beginning to become all too common for him, as he waited for their computer to boot up. He was lost and confused about nothing and everything at the same time. Whenever he tried to figure out what exactly was bothering him, he only found himself more lost than ever, and the circle would repeat itself.

The boy turned his attention back to the monitor in hopes of distracting himself from his unknown troubles, but he soon realized that he had no idea what he should do now. He had finished taking care of their recent money problems the night before. 

Shaking his head, Jim muttered, "What is wrong with me?"

He was just about lost in his own little word when the phone began its annoying and persistent blaring. ~Well, running in circles worrying about what's going on in my head is definitely not going to help me.~

"Jim!! Will you get that?!"

Sighing yet again, Jim trudged toward the phone mumbling about how lazy the whole crew was getting with him around.

Putting on his "happy mask", the boy picked up the annoying device and delivered a shortened version of his usual speech, "Moshi moshi. This is the Hawking half of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. How can I help you?"

A clear, deep voice spoke up, "First, will you please put the phone on video and the sound on radio? I've always felt troubled speaking to someone who I cannot see."

"What? Um… okay," Uncertainly, Jim complied, wondering exactly _why_ he was doing this. As the caller's image came into view, Jim could only stare.

The man was not what people would call handsome, although he was certainly not one of the ugliest men he had seen on Sentinel III. Greasy, dirty, chocolate hair chopped just above his ears topped a face of dark complexion. Black, squinting eyes peered out from slightly long and jagged bangs, and a nose that seemed a little too large for the man's face protruded between them. His mouth was set in a firm line, but slight wrinkles on his face showed many years of smiling and laughter. He wore a light gray jacket on top of an emerald shirt. A pair of thick, black-rimmed glasses resting comfortably on the bridge of his nose completed the small picture.

By now, Gene had made his way over to the phone and shook Jim out of his reverie by questioning the man, "What do you want?? Do you know how early it is?!"

Jim glowered and whacked his larger partner up side the head, "Baka! It's already eleven!" Turning back to their potential customer, he apologized, "Sorry about that. Gene here can be a bit of an idiot at times. Now, what can we do for you?"

"That is quite all right. I only came here to check up on someone."

"What?" Jim raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, sir, but we don't know who you are. How can you be 'checking up on someone'?"

Gene looked equally confused, "Yeah, and I know for a fact that Aisha and Suzuka haven't taken any private jobs where they could have met you. What do you _really_ want?"

"I already told you. Now, is there a boy by the name of James Hawking living here?"

Jim's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear, "That… would be… me…?"

Gene's reaction was a tad more outgoing, "Why the hell do you want to talk to Jim?! And how do you even know him??"

"How do I know him? That's simple. I created him!"

"Whaaaat?!" The young blonde's eyes continued to grow, fear and confusion now fully apparent in the blue eyes.

Gene frowned. "Look, mister, I don't see where you got off thinking that you somehow created Jim, but I can tell you something: You are completely out of your mind! Unless you were his father, your story is impossible, and I know that _they_ are dead." The redhead's icy gray eyes narrowed in suspicion. ~Just great… I thought all the trouble was over and done with after the Leyline!~

Jim fell silent, his mind racing to process what had just happened.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, do you mind updating me on how your mission has been going? I have not heard from you for ten years. Have you had problems?"

"M-mission…?" The boy nearly collapsed with the added pressure of this new information. He had no idea what the man was saying, and his expression was a clear enough sign of that. 

The man frowned, "Oh dear. You don't remember," He sighed, "I guess I should've known that the objective would have been lost after such a long period of time," He paused, waiting to see if the two had anything to say, before continuing, "I'll tell you then. It was I, Doctor Rechter, who created you. Truly a work of art, I have to say. You were my greatest accomplishment, and I had high hopes for you, James. After many years, I had finally developed a fully mechanical android that had everything real humans had: emotions and all. I had created a living machine." Rechter seemed truly giddy with the simple thought of this and his eyes twinkled with memories.

Gene's eyes narrowed, "What are you saying? That Jim is… not _human_?"

At first Jim's mind cried out in refusal, but once the thought entered his mind, it seemed like the only logical explanation for his countless nights of dreamless and sometimes frightenly soundless sleep. Unable to figure out how to react to this (to rejoice in the solving of his silent sleep or despair in the knowledge that he was not who he thought he was?), Jim sat in the wooden chair next to the phone, gripping the edges of it tightly until his knuckles were white.  


"I don't believe you! Jim is just as human as everybody in the universe! He is **_not_** a machine, and a dirty bastard like you certainly didn't create him!"

"Think what you will, but what I say is true," The man's eyes softened as he looked at Jim, "You really do not remember?" Dr. Rechter sighed, "I'm truly sorry that I had to tell you this, but the objective is much too important. Now, I should tell you what your mission was and still is: You are to seek and destroy the Tritolion Deheir. It is a star of sorts that contains extreme amounts of power, enough to destroy the entire universe. There is an organization already much on its way to finding and harnessing this massive power, and I believe a small colony has been settled quite near this behemoth. Demolish this and your mission will be complete. You can continue living as you have, and I will not bother you until another problem arises." He stated all this as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and it made Gene hate the man even more.

"I… I don't believe you," Gene said, though his voice wavered in uncertainty. Could what this idiot said be true? ~No~ Gene shuddered. ~It can't be. I won't allow it! Jim is not just some machine! He can't be!~

"I will leave you now. Contact me when your mission is complete, James," The screen on the vid phone flickered black, and the room became silent.

"Jim…" Gene turned to his partner, his worry for the young child increasing as he saw Jim's state.

The bright light that had always sparkled endlessly in his eyes was gone like a candle flame snuffed out. He continued to stare unblinking at the phone, eyes beginning to tear up.

~It's not true.~ Gene told himself. ~No machine could be like Jim; not so feeling.~

"Jim, I…"

Whatever Gene was going to say was cut short as the blonde stood. Blue eyes sought his, but when their gazes met, Jim could only look away again before walking unsteadily back to his room.

Gene stared after him. What he'd seen in Jim's eyes had scared him. It was a tornado of emotions: pain, confusion, sadness, loss, hate, anger. But above all, there was an emptiness that had never been there before, and for once in his life, Gene didn't know what to do or say.

Instead, he released all his emotions in two words, "Damn him…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…21…22…23…24…

Who would have thought that counting cracks on walls could be so interesting? Of course, that wasn't what Jim had on his mind. In fact, his brain seemed to be completely blank, void of any emotion. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself past the fact that everything he'd known his whole life had been a lie. He was just a toy. A doll created to obey another's command. It was all too confusing.

Jim sighed. His life was just like those numbers: a destiny predetermined for him. His place in life planned and mapped out before he was even born. He had a fixed position; one he couldn't stray from no matter what. Just like the numbers.

So, just like any normal human being, he tried to escape, pushing all conscious thought underneath layers of apathy and leaving his present world in a state of unfeeling, just like a normal human being would do. But… was he really a normal human…? Slowly, he lifted an arm into his field of vision and glared at the smooth, pale skin. Was it merely a cover up, a blanket hiding thousands of mechanical bits and pieces of wiring and computer chips? He found himself angry; at himself, life, Rechter, at just about everything. The world was falling apart before his very eyes, and he could do nothing about it.

…25…26…27…28…

Was he a number… or an individual person…?

Four the fifth time that hour, Gene's eyes trailed to Jim's bedroom door. Aisha had finally realized that Gene did not want to talk about whatever that phone call had been and had left in a tizzy to find her 'Suzu.' Melfina had been smart enough to not ask, and she had once again busied herself in the kitchen although she was not without her worried glances towards Gene and where Jim had shut himself up in.

~There's no possible way that Jim could be a… _machine_! But, how can I really tell? What if what that man said was true?~ Gene shook his head, mentally scolding himself for doubting. ~No! Jim had parents just like everybody else. He is not an… an android!~ Still, in the back of his mind, Gene couldn't help but believe the man. Up until now, neither he nor Jim had any knowledge of his smaller partner's past. Could it really be true?

~Jim…~

But… if he was an android, which he _wasn't_, how could he have that light in his eyes, that special spark that was Jim? Gene shook his head. Jim had a _soul_, Gene was positive of that. How could he not? No machine could be like Jim. There was no possible way to duplicate human emotions so perfectly. ~Melfina…~ A bio android…? No, that bastard had specifically stated that Jim was completely… mechanical. That did it.

Gene stood up. ~Jim is _not_ a machine. He never was, and he never will be!~

Jim sat staring blankly out the window of his room. Everything seemed so peaceful out there: a slight drizzle rapping out a gentle pitter-patter against the smooth glass of the window; the hustle and bustle of the men and women dressed in their best going about their daily business; the children walking to school, chattering with their friends about a big date or a party coming soon…

Did he ever go to school? The sudden, unexplained though pushed its way through his carefully constructed wall of unfeeling. It startled him that such a simple question could bother him so. Yet, when he thought about it, Jim could not remember a time when he had had a chance to be taught by actual teachers. The thought had never even occurred to him before, and to be worried by it now…

"…Jim…?"

The blonde started, spinning around from his position on the bed, and found himself staring at Gene. ~Aniki…~

"Jim, you… you're crying…"

~What…?~ Tentatively, Jim brought a hand to his face and felt the cool, salty droplets running steadily down his face. He had never noticed.

Quickly, he wiped them away. That was the last thing he needed: his Aniki thinking he was some big baby, "No I'm not." Vaguely Jim noted the softness of his voice, as if he had not spoken in weeks. No. How could he let this bother him so much? Once again he turned away from Gene and set to work mentally rebuilding his grasp on his emotions.

"Jim, I…" Stop it, Gene, before you make a bigger fool of yourself! The outlaw, for once in his life, did not know of anything to say. Nothing came. No off the wall comments; no somewhat asinine yet lighthearted jests to lift the dark mood even the slightest. Just… nothing. ~Well, whatever you do, stop stuttering. You're not helping with your mindless babble.~ Mentally, he slapped himself, bringing his muddled mind into a more organized state of confusion.

"I'm.. disgusting!"

Jim's sudden outburst of self-hate startled the outlaw. He was left staring helplessly as the small boy clenched the pale yellow sheets and buried his face into the pillow, small, choking sobs escaping his lips. Gene's mind raced to uncover a way to comfort his partner, but words would never be able to express what he was feeling. All Gene managed was to hold the boy close to his body as Jim cried out in all his confusion and anger.

After a time that, to the pair, felt like hours, the salty tears subsided, and Jim's next angry words filled Gene's ears.

"Leave me alone, Aniki." They were whispered and jerkily stuttered out, but somehow when spoken they carried with them more force and emotion than anything the boy had ever spoken. When Gene made no attempt to leave Jim in the solitude of his room, Jim burst. "Why do you stay?! Huh? How c-can you care so much, Gene?!? I'm **_nothing_**!! Just a pathetic… m-machine! Go ahead and t-tell me: you must hate me!! I'm nothing…" The boy trailed off until the words were only mouthed in soundless screams of despair, and he again crumbled in Gene's grasp, lost in silent tears, mouth scrambling to vocalize his words.

Gene's steel eyes sharpened, and he grasped Jim by the shoulders, shaking him roughly, "Damnit, Jim! What the hell are you talking about?! I would never hate you no matter if you were a drug addict or an android! You can get through this, Jim because I'll never leave you alone. You hear me, Jim?! I'll never let you have to go through _anything_ alone!"

Jim sniffed and swallowed the bile building in his throat. Gene's words calmed him, but they did nothing for the self-hatred he harbored in his heart and mind. Slowly, Jim turned away from his partner, dull blue eyes staring at the wall, although not quite registering what he saw.

His mind was a whirlwind of emotions, each one pushing him in a separate direction and tearing him to pieces. He was left in a wake of utter confusion, so many feelings warring within him. Looking down, Jim found himself inspecting his arm, tracing the blue and purple veins on his wrist with a finger. Soon, he found himself prodding the palm of his hand, frowning, almost glaring, at it. No amount of arguing to convince Jim that all of what Rechter had said was lies. A final tear, a small remnant of the hysterics of shock that had gripped him earlier, slid down his face and splashed onto the arm under scrutiny.

Jim jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to stare at Gene with wide, frightened eyes. There was one simple question held within them, and Gene needed no moment to dwell on the answer. He felt his own features soften as he once again pulled Jim close.

"I told you before: I'll never leave you alone. I know this is going to change a lot of things, but… I hope we can get through it. No.. I know we can because we're all gonna stick together." Gene's eyes shined at his young partner, telling him silently what he was trying to say in words.

Jim nodded. He was still lost as to what and how to respond to this event, but he knew what his Aniki was saying. And to Jim…

Right now, that was all that really mattered.

__

That was a memorable day to me, for it made great changes in me.

But it is the same with any life.

Imagine one selected day struck out of it,

and think how different its course would have been.

Pause you who read this,

and for a moment of the long chain of iron or gold,

of thorns or flowers

that would never have bound you,

but for the formation of the first link on one memorable day.

**Great Expectations ~Charles Dickens**

__

To be continued…


	2. Return of the Boy

Guten Tag, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the "improved" first installment. ^^' I think it's going okay so far. Well, please tell me if I've done something wrong. All criticism will be taken with an open and thoughtful mind. =) I need to improve my writing, though I think my style has taken a turn for the better. Maybe my English teacher will at long last realize my forte is not formal essays but creative writing? I am quite sorry for the delay, though, but now 'tis spring break so I have free time! *collective gasp* Anywho, do enjoy the second chapter of In the Eyes of My Maker. Keep your eyes peeled, for in all due time things will pick up.

Warnings: Some more yuri/shoujo-ai hints. If you're smart, you should have figured out who the pair is. ^~

He cried; not on the outside, but within his heart, he cried. The yearning to comfort the small form in his arms was overpowering. Inside was a storm, one that blazed behind ice-grey eyes and tore apart the many steeled walls guarding his inner soul. Rare were the times that Gene allowed his emotions to control thoughts and actions, but shock had taken control and all rationality was shut down.

Gene shifted slightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy in his arms. Jim, too, had cried, his tear-stained face proof enough, though Gene had managed to quietly lull him into a silent sleep which left the red-haired outlaw to his own thinking.

All thoughts, however, were banished when the soft click of a door echoed through the house, reaching his ears and alerting him to the presence of others. He held his breath as the sounds of soft chatter made its way to the room Gene currently occupied, and he instantly acknowledged the intruders as none other than Aisha and Suzuka. Their voices were silenced with the coming of another Gene guessed to be Melfina. Her worried tone seemed to be contagious, and their conversation dulled to fervent whispers. Quiet footsteps soon neared the entrance to Jim's room.

Soft, gutter-water eyes peered around the slightly ajar door and blinked slowly at the image before them.

"Gene…?"

Another face, one of bright cerulean globes always so full of mischief and intrigue worked its way around Melfina's. Her face was wrinkled into a worried frown.

"What's wrong with Jimmy?"

The door was slowly urged open to reveal the three girls, Suzuka with one hand still on the steel door and the other resting lightly on her bokken. Melfina was the first to step forward, while Aisha hung back close to Suzuka, sticking to her like a lifeline.

Gene turned around to face them, still holding the boy close. It was now or quite possible never.

"Melfina, Aisha, Suzuka… There's something I think I should tell you."

~*~*~*~

Silence. Gene looked at each of the girls, trying to prompt a response from any of them. Doubt of his actions began to creep into his mind, and he shuddered at the sensation of black spinners* crawling steadily up his back to infest his thoughts. He found himself sparing glances towards Jim's room, wondering if he had done right in telling the three of the new and startling situation.

The boy was still sleeping, to Gene's knowledge at least. He had left Jim in his room so as not to wake him with their talking for Gene had been suspecting some rather flamboyant responses. Gene sighed, preparing to tell the girls that all was in jest, a simple joke (albeit a well-acted one) meant in goodwill, when Suzuka finally spoke up.

"This should not change anything." Her voice was firm.

Aisha nodded, clutching reflexively at Suzuka's arm. Instead of the usual reprimand, the quiet assassin pressed a hand lightly over the Ctarl's own.

Melfina's eyes were bright with held back tears. She wrung her hands in her lap and showed her agreement as well, though only with a dazed tilt of her head. ~Oh Jim..~

"Aniki."

The soft voice instantly recognizable, Gene and the others turned to spot Jim standing just outside the doorway of his room. He took one tentative step forward before rushing to Suzuka, flinging his arms around her. Muffled against her clothes, the only discernable words were "Thank you."

Quiet as they were, Suzuka heard them, and in a sudden bout of emotion, laid her arms round the boy in a gesture of not only friendship but also a subdued motherhood.

Machine or not, Jim was family, and one never harms family.

~*~

A plan, one wrought of a tactical and most of all _rational_ mind, was most certainly needed. Now that the immediate emotional turmoil had been relieved, the rest of the doctor's words came rushing back to Gene with an alarming slap.

"_You are to seek and destroy the Tritolion Deheir."_

That was all well and good, but where was this thing- this object of such power that it was deemed imperative to obliterate it? Gene did not like being left with questions for it made him feel helpless, a feeling not welcomed to those of the outlaw breed.

Thoughts and emotions having been laid bare, Melfina had thankfully offered to busy herself in the kitchen. This had been an inadvertent reminder of the concept of Time, bringing it back in full swing, and all crewmembers were grateful for the distraction that food provided as well as filling up there hungry bellies. And so they had spent the next few hours, silently mulling over past, present, and future- and the possibilities all held.

Surprisingly, it had been quiet and peace-loving Melfina that had brought the group back to reality.

_Outlaw Star to Gene. Ya' in there? Or do I have to take you over my knee to keep you in the waking world?_

Oh sod off…

Through the persistent annoyance of the voices in his head, Gene managed, along with the rest of the crew, to piece together a choppy outline of what could or could not be recognized as a plan. Either way, it gave them a sense of direction and most of all, purpose- a feeling the group had not felt since the incident with the Galactic Leyline.

Suzuka, Aisha, and Melfina had left to search minds, books, and hard-drives for any and all information on the Tritolion Deheir. This left Gene and Jim alone with the exception of a surprisingly quiet Gilliam.

Turning to his small friend- Jim had remained silent ever since Melfina had served up supper- Gene smiled reassuringly. "Do ya think you can check on the computer for some dirt on this all-powerful star?" His eyes were soft, devoid of their usual gung-ho 'I'll take on anyone and anything' sparkle and replaced with a display of devotion so very rarely shown in the older outlaw. Jim forced a smile and a nod- he felt truly touched at the sheer amount of love the group shared but the shock of the day had not entirely wore off and his mind was spinning in crazy loops, managing to take the perfectly valid world and transform it into something unbelievably insane.

Despite the confusion, Jim got quite the surprise when Gene settled down in a chair along side him, watching the computer screen alertly.

_Woah, back up._

Gene working? And more importantly- Gene was helping _him?_ This was a bit too much for Jim's mind, and it gradually shut down, attention focused on the flashing screen before him. Colours melded into one, all thoughts disappeared and soon enough he was entirely absorbed in the work.

_Objective. Objective. Objective._

The two partners were quickly so wrapped up that they paid no heed to the returning of the girls. They stood just outside the doorframe of the living room, watching with loving care the two almost-brothers as they worked. All three of them had come back empty handed, no closer to knowing the alleged man than they had been when he first appeared. It seemed he had disappeared. They had found an empty medical record, but the only information it gave was his name. This man certainly had a knack in secrecy, and the girls were apt to believe that any possibilities of tracing the call were long gone.

Melfina smiled warmly at the sight before her. In a way, she understood- or partially understood- the thoughts young Jim must be lost in.

A cry of triumph and surprise drew the three towards Gene and Jim- the former now with a cocky grin plastered on his face as he stood and stretched. "We got it! Nothing on that guy, but at least we found a general location for the Tritolion De-whatever." Already Gene was searching through a pile of dirty laundry for his cloak, his mop of read hair bouncing up and down.

Jim, after downloading the information into Gilliam's files, stood as well. "Aniki! And just where are you going?" A coy smile touched his face, though it left his eyes haunted.

The older outlaw, snorting in reply, clasped the now found cloak about his shoulders. "Jus' to the bar, Jimmy. Where else?" Jim looked about to protest so Gene hurried on. "I'll only be gone for a little while! 'Sides, all that work has given me a craving."

_That's a lie straight through the teeth, if I haven't heard one!_

Jim frowned slightly before standing. "I better go with you- to keep you in line" Despite the clear annoyance, his tone was gentle- the protective voice of a friend and comrade. To cover up, Jim hastened, "No tellin' who or_ what_ you may bring back if I don't come along!"

The girls laughed, even Suzuka letting out a small chuckle-. The mood grew contagious, and had soon enough spread to both Jim and Gene. For a brief moment in time, everything seemed to wash away.

And for that one short minute, life was truly good.


End file.
